The most mouth watering muffins in Surrey
by Lady of the Sway
Summary: Ah muffins, what can't they do. Not only a bakery delight but they manage to bring Harry a new friend.


****

Disclaimer: The lovely J.K.R owns Harry and Co, I just like to meddle for my own amusement

I constantly feel the need to write in more female characters in HP so here's one I came up with one night after trying to guess what direction the fifth book would go in.

"And make sure that you deliver these pamphlets to each of the house on the streets I've listed for you."

Said the slim elderly looking woman.

The nervous fourteen year old girl standing in front of her nodded and took the proffered sheet of paper and large basket filled with pamphlets that proudly declared that Bronsons muffins were the most "mouth watering muffins in all of Surrey". The young girl, known as Gwendolyn Chambers, looked down at the basket like it was a cobra poised to strike.

"Aunt Emma, are you sure you want me to do this? I mean I don't know the town very well, I could get lost."

Gwen's Great Aunt looked at her niece with a warm smile.

"What better chance to get yourself aquatinted then and look, I've made you a map."

She said holding out another clearly labeled piece of paper.

Gwen smiled but looked like she wished her Great Aunt wasn't so forward thinking.

"All right then off you go, and make sure you get all the houses."

Emma said shooing Gwen out of the door.

Gwen sighed like she was off on some doomed mission and headed out of the shop.

Emma Bronson looked sadly after her great niece and then walked back around the counter to set up for the day. Henry Bronson took that opportunity to return from the kitchen out back.

"Ah, she gone then?"

He asked in his heavy midland accent.

Emma nodded at her husband.

"Looking like I'd sent her out on perilous quest."

"You really should talk to her mother about keeping that girl locked up all day."

Henry said gravely

"I've tried, you know that, but I've told you what they're like. I know, I was brought up believing the same things."

Emma shook her head and opened the cash register.

"She have any friends at that school of hers?"

"If she does then she never told me. Probably afraid of people finding out, all that nonsense that Bertha puts into her head. Of course problem is that most of it isn't far from the truth."

"I'll never understand your lot."

Henry said bewildered expression on his face.

"Well I'm hardly like them."

Emma huffed

"I know that love, but of all the things that they understand about I just don't see why …"

"It's a very old society Henry,

Emma said cutting him off

"All very set in there ways. I just don't think that wizards will ever accept werewolves. Bertha couldn't stand the thought of anyone finding out her daughter was one."

Henry simply shrugged and turned the sign on the door to open. 

Harry Potter turned his head towards the digital clock that sat on his bedside table, it read 4:34am. He sat up and ran a frustrated hand though his unruly dark hair, making his usual bed hair look like a neat alternative. He squinted out at the dark morning and realized with a heavy sigh that he wasn't going to get any more sleep today. Pulling on his glasses he climbed out of bed and dressed slowly trying desperately not to think about the dream that had woken him. _Wide lifeless gray eyes staring through him "Take my body back please Harry"_ Harry shook him self physically and mentally, taking a deep breath he swept away the disturbing images of his nightmares and pulled one of Dudleys old sweaters over his head. Looking around his room Harry realized that he needed to get out the house for a while. Dumbledore had never really explained how the protection at the Dursleys worked. He had gone for walks in the past. "Yes but that was before Voldermort decided to throw himself a big welcome back party." An evil voice inside Harrys' head informed him. Harry stood up tall, to hell with Voldermort, he need to breathe fresh air for a while. It's not like he was going far, just to the park and back. Yes that would do, just to the park and back. It would help him clear his head and he would be back before the Dursleys woke up. Confirming his decision by nodding to himself Harry pulled on a pair of shoes and crept quietly out of the house.

The morning was chilly, the summer months were in full swing but at 5.30am there was a cold bite in the air. Harry pulled his oversized jacket closer to his slim body. Still slightly skinny for his age Harry had filled out a little over the last year. Unfortunately he was still only a little taller and he could imagine how his best friend Ron Weasly would tower over him. Thinking of Ron gave Harry more reason to be depressed. Dumbledore still hadn't said whether it was O.K for Harry to visit his favorite family and frankly that was all that was sustaining him over his lonely summer. Of course it had only been a few weeks but to Harry it seemed like an eternity, especially when the Dursleys had stepped up their ignorance of Harry's existence. He was still able to owl his friends, but it just wasn't the same. So deep in his melancholy thoughts he didn't see the person just ahead, in just as deep thought as he, until he had collided painfully with them. A great resounding "ooff" came from both parties as they bounced off each other and landed on the ground.

"Sorry"

They said in unison.

Rubbing his head Harry looked up to see a girl about the same age as him rubbing her head in a similar fashion. Looking about him he saw that there were bright yellow pamphlets surrounding the two of them.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching were I was going."

Harry apologized rising to his feet and offering the girl his hand.

"Me neither"

She said taking the proffered hand.

Harry was about to offer to help her pick up the papers when he realized that she was staring at him in a peculiar manner, or rather, at his forehead.

"Harry Potter?"

She questioned

Harry nodded not daring to believe that he may just be talking to the first magical contact he'd had in weeks.

"I'm Gwendolyn, I go to Hogwarts too."

She hesitantly informed him.

Harry broke out into a wide grin, his bright green eyes showing the first sign of genuine happiness since he had arrived at the Dursleys. The girl bent down and started to pick up her abandoned cargo.

"What year are you in?"

Harry asked, thinking that she must be younger then him, as he was sure he knew everybody in his own year.

"I was in the year below you

She told him while he began to help her.

"But I'm going to join the fifth year in September."

"You're being skipped ahead?" 

Harry asked in awe.

"Yeah, well, er, I don't do much with my time, so I kind of learnt all of next years curriculum."

She said, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

Harry smiled, he could imagine Hermione proudly telling everyone she met something like that, but here this girl was actually blushing about it.

"Well, um sorry for barging into to you. I'll see you next term I suppose."

She said quickly, starting to move past him.

"No, wait

Harry said, desperate to talk to anyone from his world.

"Er, would you like some help?"  
He asked, motioning to her basket.

Harry watched as Gwen seemed to be have some kind of internal struggle. She looked up and met his eyes and her expression softened. Harry then realized that she must have been as lonely as he, she had that same look in her eyes, the one Harry saw when he looked in the mirror whenever he was away from the wizarding world. She smiled slightly and Harry returned it.

"If you really want to."

Harry grinned and nodded, falling into step with her.

They walked in companionable silence, Gwen passing Harry a pamphlet and Harry dutifully putting it in a post box.

"So do you live around here?"

Harry asked

"No, not really. My family lives sort of on the outskirts near McNallys forest*."

Harry furrowed his brow

"That's really far away, I didn't even realize there were houses out there."

And Harry would know, during his time with the Dursleys Harry had taken long walks to get away from Dudley and his gang and consequently knew the area of Little Wighning quiet well.

"There isn't, well just ours."

"So you don't live like muggles then?"

Gwen smiled

"Oh no, it's just that my mother wanted somewhere out of the wizarding world but not to close to the muggle one."

"So your Mum and Dad are both a witch and wizard?"

She nodded

"So what made you decide to get a muggle summer job?"

Harry knew he was probably being noisy but he couldn't help being a little enthusiastic of finding some one to talk to about the forbidden topics of the Dursley household.

"This wasn't my idea. My Great Aunt Emma owns this bakery 

She said, motioning to the pamphlet

"She's a squib, first one in our family for generations. She took it upon herself to get me into town." 

Harry grinned

"I can't believe that my Aunts favorite bakery is run by a squib"

Harry chuckled and looked over at his companion who was giving him a curious look.

"My Aunt hates anything to do with magic, it's just ironic is all."

"Why on earth would your Aunt hate magic? Wouldn't she have to get use to it, with a wizard in the house?"

She said still looking confused

"My family has a very medieval outlook on magic, they think that we're just a bunch of freaks. They even tell everyone that I go to St. Brutus's center for incurable criminal boys while I'm away at Hogwarts."

Harry took a deep breath, feeling better at having told someone about that. Then with horror he realized that he had just told a complete stranger.

Gwen had stopped in her tracks and was staring at Harry with her mouth hanging open.

"But… But, you're, you. You're Harry Potter! How can they… I mean that's horrible. Of course muggles wouldn't be able to tell people about Hogwarts, but still!"

She was still staring at Harry, her mouth still slightly hanging open. Harry was secretly pleased at her reaction but schooled his features.

"It's not that bigger deal."

He told her, shrugging his shoulders 

Gwen scowled, obviously deciding that she didn't like Harry family one bit, something that also made Harry want to grin like a loon.

The two young people walked along chatting like they had been friends for years. Harry found out at that Gwen was able to do magic during the holidays so she could do her exams and catch up for her fifth year. Harry found himself offering to help her study, even though he didn't take his exams last year because of the triwizarding cup. Harry did most of the talking, it was almost like she didn't know how to socialize very well. She was a very easy person to talk to though, her low calm voice was a welcome change to the screeching of his relatives or even the excitable nature of his dorm mates. She had a way about her that set you immediately at ease, it sort of reminded him of Professor Lupin. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"So what house are you in?"

He asked 

"Gryffindor"

She replied

Harry felt bad for never noticing her before

"Oh but you must be friends with Ginny Weasley"

Harry said

"Er, I know Ginny Weasley."

She said carefully

Harry frowned, he knew that Ginny was good friends with all the third year girls and he had often seen them chatting in the common room. Could it be that this girl had no friends at all?

"I'm hoping to stay with their family for a bit this summer, but Dumbledore hasn't said if it's O.K yet."

"Why would Dumbledore care?"

She asked handing Harry another pamphlet

"Because of Voldemort"

Harry said without thinking. He then winced and glanced at Gwen out of the corner of his eye.

Gwen had stopped walking again and was staring at Harry with a thoughtful expression on her face. 

"So it's all true then?"

Harry nodded 

Gwen shuddered 

"That must have been so terrifying"

She said softly

Harry nodded again and the two of them started walking again.

"My Mother doesn't want to believe that he's back. She did her nut when Clarrissa told her that Dumbledore had told us what happened."

Harry must have looked confused because she elaborated.

"Clarrissa's my older sister. She'll be in sixth form this year."

"Is she a Gryffindor to?"

Harry asked

Gwen snorted

"A Slytherin.

Then as an after thought

"Like my dad"

Harry was very aware of the fierce rivalry between the two houses. He wondered what arguments in that household were like.

"What about your mum?"

"She went to school at Beaxabons in France."

She told him.

Harry nodded, remembering Fleur and grinning at Ron's fascination with her. He glanced down at his watch and did a double take.

"Bugger,

He swore softly, it was nearly seven o'clock.

"I have to go."

He said apologetically

Gwen smiled at him

"That's all right and hey look, last pamphlet."

She said popping it in the last mailbox of that street the basket now empty.

Harry chuckled

"I can't believe that your Aunt actually made the exact amount for the streets on the list."

"You think that's weird, she alphabetizes the muffins. Drives my Uncle insane."

Harry laughed again feeling better than he had in a long while.

"Well um, I'll see you 'round?"

He asked hopefully

Gwen looked slightly uncomfortable

"Er, I usually don't go out very often. My Mother doesn't trust muggles, she doesn't like us going out much."

Harry tried not to let it show but he was disappointed.

He watched as Gwen bit her bottom lip. Harry was just about to say good bye when she blurted 

"I'll be at the park tomorrow at lunch time though. Catching up on homework."

Harry grinned. 

"Hey, I can bring some of my stuff, what are you studying?"

"Transfiguration."

"I'll see you then."

Harry said jovially

Gwen smiled like she had just had made the right decision.

"O.K Bye"

Gwen then frowned and pulled out the map her Aunt had made her. She traced a line back to the muffin store and looked up to see Harry grinning teasingly at her. She raised a challenging eyebrow at him and he chuckled at her.

"See you tomorrow."

She said and then waved as she turned around and headed back to her Aunts shop. 

Harry watched until she had rounded the corner before turning and heading back to the Dursleys, this was shaping up to be a better summer then he thought.

"So, how did that go. I didn't expect you back so soon."

Gwen's Aunt greeted as her niece entered the store.

"Not bad at all."

Gwen told her.

Emma paused, there was genuine smile on Gwens face, one that Emma hadn't seen in years.

Before she could comment Gwen had slipped past her into the back of the shop, still smiling her content little smile.

*Lets just say for arguments sake that there's a forest past the suburbia hell that is Little Wighning

AN: This is just a little one off that I wrote while I was bored and waiting for Order of the Phoenix to come out. I always felt that Hermione needed another chick to talk to talk to, someone with similar taste and thus Gwen was born (I also wanted to give Harry a summer friend sometimes J.K is just a little too hard on that boy). I love a complicated character as well, which is why I made her a werewolf with a very proper wizarding family. I can so see her having tea with Lupin while he was at the school, sharing stories about growing with lycanthropy. Anyway I thought I'd post to see what people thought of her, I don't really see me doing anything else with this story, I just felt the need to share. 


End file.
